


Love me like you do

by Rain0704714



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Kudos: 1





	Love me like you do

当Raul费力地将那座奖杯举起来的时候，Guti看见他试探的性的眼神，于是他也把手搭上去，稳稳地托住了奖杯的底部。手臂上传来沉甸甸的重量，那是他与Raul在皇家马德里共同度过的十六年岁月，从巴尔德贝巴斯到伯纳乌，他不知疲倦地奔跑，前进，直到累的再也跑不动一步，慢慢地停下来，这个时候他的队友——或好或坏的那些，通通都飞向世界各地，只有Raul陪着他，驻了脚步。

“Captain，”他轻声唤道：“My Captain——”

Raul听见了他拖长的尾音，带着孩子气的撒娇，他抬起头冲Guti眨了眨亮晶晶的黑色双眸，嘴角的笑意让他的脸上添了几道抹不平的皱纹。

Guti熟悉这张脸，从青葱年少到英雄迟暮，他想，他们不再年轻了。

可爱情仍如最初那般拥有不老的容颜，他还像18岁那样爱他。

他和Raul高举奖杯，面对看台上八万球迷，他依然记得他们高呼某个伟大的名字，挥动着围巾和旗帜，将伯纳乌淹没在白色的浪潮中。

那是他们的最后一个西甲冠军。

↑被玛利亚用作头像的合影


End file.
